Genriu Yamamoto
Genriu Yamamoto (ジェンルー ヤマモト Jenruu Yamamoto'):' also known as the "Silhouette Hero" Dark Night is a Pro Hero and the homeroom teacher of U.A.High's Class 1-A. He is one of japans most talented Heroes, regularly looked to for advice and leadership despite his personal dislike of responsibility. He is a night time hero who fights crime during the night and fights villains who lurks in the shadows and operate in the dark, due to this he isn't too well known in the hero community and his name and costume appearance are difficult to recognize. Appearance Genriu is a tall man with a very muscular build. He has often half-opened black eyes and black hair of medium length that is messily combed backward. Additionally, he sports a stubble mustache and beard. Genriu is usually recognized by his reeking alcoholic odor due to his obsession with booze. He often appears as if he just rolled out of bed and slapped his clothes on; his facial hair remains unkempt and his eyes almost always looked tired and droopy. Genriu attire is very simple and consists only of a white A-shirt and black trousers. The trousers have an extra layer of tan leather that covers his outer thighs and down to his knees. The trousers are only supported by a belt around his waist. Genriu wears another pair of belts, one of which he uses to carry his katana. Lastly, he wears black high boots that cover most of his calves. He also wears a black banner with a bull-like insignia on it. He wears it over his right shoulder and it is attached by two strings to his left shoulder. The banner also has tattered edges, seeming to have been ripped off from a bigger banner. His hero costume is composed of black suit of armor resembling a black knight from medieval times. The eyes holes on his helmet is a straight line going from one side of the face to the other and glows a bright red color. He also carries a red, doubled edge sword instead of usual katana. While wearing this, a ghastly dark fog emanates from his armor; it is unclear if its the result of his Quirk or some other reason behind it. Personality Genriu is very independent and self-confident, at times even appearing arrogant and condescending. Despite that, Genriu is very perceptive and intuitive, quickly realizing the situation for what it is. After taking on his role as a teacher, Genriu became more stern, aloof and cold toward his students. He is a very stern and mostly reserved man who has lofty expectations of his students. He is primarily moved by logic and does not believe in the necessity to maintain a clean-cut appearance or filter his words or ideas for others. He is a heavy drinker, and is almost always seen with a bottle drinking alcoholic beverages whenever he can this includes during class hours. Quirk and Abilities * Overall Abilities: Quirk Dark Fog (): Special Moves Stats Relationships Battles Trivia * Character is used by Yami Sukihiro from Black Clover * Costume is used by Berserker in Fate/Zero Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:U.A. Staff Category:Hero Teachers Category:Former U.A. Students